


You are my Sunshine

by Pokypup49



Series: Meet Cassandra [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, baby dreams, envisions, mother-daughter moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Nate and Sam go out and leave Elena and Cassie together.





	You are my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Uncharted. I just wish I did,

                “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

                “I’ll be fine. We will get along just great.”

                “We won’t be long.”

                Elena cupped her husband’s face. “Nathan, go.”

                Nate leaned down to kiss Elena softly. He then kissed his daughter in her arms. “If you need anything, I have my phone.”

                Elena held the door as Nate and Sam walked towards the car. She hadn’t really been left alone since the arrival of their daughter. They hadn’t let her be. The two of them, especially Sam, had taken Cassandra and coddled her. So, when Elena was given the chance to stay home with her 4 week old daughter, she grabbed at it. Cassandra wasn’t old enough to really play with, so, Elena was looking forward to cleaning and reclaiming her space.

                Cassie was making more sounds and she was making more movements with her limbs. Elena was going to start putting her on her tummy so get her to start pushing up and pulling herself. She was a very attentive child, watching everyone. Elena placed her daughter on a blanket just outside of the kitchen. Cassie’s head was still a bit heavy, but she strained to look up at her mother.

                “I’m right here,” Elena reassured her daughter as she started organizing the kitchen. She kept her eye on her daughter wiggle away as she wiped the counters and put things away. Elena watched as Cassie’s baby blue eyes followed her around and waved her arms. Elena smiled. “Aren’t you just happy today.”

                Cassie squeaked as a result.

                Elena started sweeping and as she moved outside of her daughter’s vision, Cassie would start to fuss and move to look for her mother, but it was difficult and she’d cry out as she couldn’t move the way she wanted. Elena would quickly come back into view and comfort her. “That’s my baby Girl,” she’d say in a baby voice and smile at her daughter. Elena moved into the living room to pick up a few things, and moved things to their correct designation location. As she put a couple books away, Cassie started to have enough of being on her stomach. She started to cry out.

                Elena picked up Cassandra, holding her close. “I bet you’re hungry,” she whispered. As she sat down and motioned to feed her, Elena smiled. There were many things she envisioned herself accomplishing when her and Nathan had first met. She wanted to conquer to the world, save it from disaster, and cure deadly diseases. She planned to be a successful journalist and in that ideal, she wanted to change the world. When Elena and Nate first discovered they were pregnant, each made vows to themselves, and to baby Cassie, about who they wanted to be as a parent. Elena decided that she was always going to support her daughter on her adventures and her dreams. Elena felt that she had, remembering Lazarevic, saved the world in an aspect. She wanted to give her daughter every opportunity to make her own change to the world. As she looked down at the closed eyes and little hands, she knew that Cassandra Morgan Drake, with parents like her and Nathan, would grow up to be a legend in her own right. After all, her mother was a very successful and famous journalist, and her father was a legend when coming to ancient discoveries. Why Nate never went into anthropology was an eternal mystery, but with their passions, she was sure Cassie was going to be just like them.

                Elena felt Cassie stop feeding as she hiccupped in her sleep. Elena pulled her from her breast. “There you are,” she whispered. “I bet you feel better now.” Cassie hiccupped and scrunched her face. Grabbing a spare towel that was nearby, putting Cassie and the towel on her shoulder to burp her. There was some fussing, but Cassie proved herself easy as she burped and went back to sleep. Elena pulled her from her shoulder holding her in her arms. These 4 weeks that she’s had with her daughter was more life altering than discovering El Dorado. It was more than just having a baby altering. Elena wanted to suddenly give everything she could to this little girl. She had given herself entirely to Nate, but she wanted to give more than just that to Cassie. The little girl was absolutely everything to her. There was no other way to describe it.

                “You are my sunshine,” Elena sang softly, barely a whisper. “My only sunshine… You make me happy, when skies are grey.” Cassie smiled in her sleep, smacking her lips. Her fingers tightened around Elena’s pointer fingers and squeezed. _She’s our little dreamer_ , Elena thought to herself. “What are you dreaming?” Elena wiggled her finger but Cassie grasped it harder. “Are you dreaming of climbing?” _Doesn’t that figure? That’d be the great proof Nate would need to prove she was his._ “Or are you dreaming of treasures you don’t want to let go?” Elena tilted her head as she listened to Cassie coo. “There’s got to be at least some of me in you somewhere.”

                After a few minutes, Elena put Cassie down and went back to cleaning. She put on some relaxing music and hummed away. It wasn’t very long till she heard Cassie fussing again. _You sure don’t like being left alone do you?_ Elena put the duster down and returned to her daughter who stopped fussing immediately and smiled up at her mother. “How was your nap?” Elena didn’t feel silly speaking to her daughter knowing that Cassandra couldn’t speak back. “Did you dream of a little adventure?”

                Cassie smiled and squeaked at her. Elena ran her fingers over her daughter’s thin bright blonde hair, and kissed her forehead. Placing her on a blanket with a mobile overhead. Sully had brought it for them. She thought it was perfect, with a little lion, elephant, and a giraffe hanging from strings. The lion was holding a mirror. The giraffe had a bell. The elephant was stuffed and was soft feeling. There was little setting on it that when could set it to and it did a little tune and the three spun slowly overhead. So far, Cassie seemed to be a fan of it. She’d reach up and try to touch them. That’s what Elena wanted to see. Though she was still very tiny, and very weak, she did exert curiosity.

                The front door opened and Elena leaned back to see Nate and Sam laughing as they came in.

                “Enjoy?” Elena got up to greet the two as the removed their shoes.

                “Yeah,” Nate nodded. “It wasn’t so bad. We lost, but it was a good game.”

                “I didn’t know you liked baseball,” Sam laughed as he slapped his brother on the back.

                “I’m trying out this normal thing,” Nate replied with a chuckle. “It’s good with a beer.”

                Elena smiled at the two of them. She was sure they had lots of catching up to do and she was happy she could send them to a college baseball game to do so.

                “What did you do?” Nate grabbed his wife, pulling her in for a kiss. “I missed you.”

                Elena shrugged as she gave him another kiss. “Cleaned.”

                “You two should get a room already,” Sam joked as he walked past them.

                “Have one,” Nate was quick to reply. He turned his attention back to his wife. “Was Cassie good?”

                “Darling. I watched her dream.”

                “You let her sleep? Is she going to sleep tonight?” Nate asked worriedly.

Elena nodded.  “It was a short nap.”

                “What did she dream?”

                “I’m sure it was something to do with treasure,” Elena laughed. “She grabbed onto my finger and didn’t want to let go.”

                Nate burst into laughter. “That’s my girl.”

                “No!” Elena argued. “You are not going to get her into that.”

                “Why not,” Sam called from the living room. “It runs in the family!”

                They entered the living room to see Sam on his back, holding Cassie above his head. “I’m not going to,” Nate tried to calm his wife. “She’s going to be normal, I promise.”

                “Normal,” Sam laughed. “Normal is boring, isn’t it, Cassie?”

                Cassie laughed a little, and then puked right onto Sam.

                Elena and Nate quickly burst into laughter with Elena quickly to grab her daughter as Sam cried out. “I think she thinks differently.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to capture a Elena and baby Cassie moment. I know it's short one, and there's more to come. I should have put all of the pg ones in one chapter book and the naughty ones in a separate book. Let me know what you think. Have a fantastic day!


End file.
